Partial posting
Partial posting is a technique involving teleports, named after the level it is first used in Chip's Challenge 1. In a partial post, you must block the exit of one teleport, usually with blocks, to appear out of the next teleport. Here is a basic example: Normally, traveling left through teleport 3 would bring Chip to 1; to the left of teleport 2. To skip that teleport and win the level, Chip must block teleport 2's exit. First, Chip must push block 1 through the teleport to 4,1. Then he must push block 2 through the teleport. It will appear at 5,1. Since normally attempting to push two consecutive blocks will result in an "oomph", teleport 2 is blocked from exiting on the left side. If Chip enters teleport 3, he will now skip teleport 2 and exit out of teleport 1 to the exit. Partial posting does not always apply using two blocks. It can be a block followed by any block-acting wall, such as a normal wall, a lock, a computer chip, dirt, a closed toggle wall, or very rarely, a passing monster. Abednego A famous example of a partial post using a monster is the now-legendary level by Eric Schmidt named Abednego, which is the third of three fire levels with the names of the Three Young Men from the Book of Daniel (Shadrach, Meshach and Abednego). At the start, Chip is forced to run away from a bug on top of a computer chip at 0 and moves through several teleports to escape the fire areas. Hordes of monsters guard the other chips in the level, but to reach the chip at the start, Chip has to specifically move the single block in the level to coordinate 5, and at the exact moment that a monster moves onto coordinate 6, Chip has to teleport south from 5 into 6, and therefore move to 1 and around to the last chip. Since Chip is unable to see 6 from 5 and requires a minimum walk of 23, possibly more due to a random force floor, to be able to see it - not to mention the difficulty of the rest of the level - the level is all but impossible and was never solved until it was fixed. The current version can be downloaded at David Stolp's website. CCLP uses In CC1, the only level where partial posting is require is Partial Post itself. It is seen several more times in CCLP1, CCLP2, CCLP3, and CCLP4. CCLP1 * Teleport Trouble * Thief Street CCLP2 * Madness I * Tele-Portion * Just a Minute!! CCLP3 * Entrance Examination * Thieves and Teleports * Every Trick in the Book * All About Blocks * The Aftermath * No End in Sight * Hidden Depths * Shattered * Pushy * Mini Challenges * We'll Be Right Back * Diabolical CCLP4 * Suburban Legend * Sealed Doors in the Spacecraft * Strandquist * Life Is Not a Puzzle * Bam Thwok (using the intended solution) * Gimmick Isle See also * Teleport Skip Glitch Category:Terminology